


A Sliver of Hope

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, The road to reconciliation, husbands!klaine, married!klaine, yet another Tom Anderson fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: It’s Kurt and Blaine’s first day back in Lima after their wedding, and Blaine decides he needs to finally tell his dad that they got married. Tom’s response is not at all what Blaine could have ever imagined — in both good and bad ways.Angst (more specifically, Blangst), and Klaine being supportive, adorable newlyweds. The beginning of the Tom Anderson reconciliation story.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 85





	A Sliver of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all keep asking for more fics with Blaine’s dad and their journey, so here you go! It’s definitely more angsty thank what I usually write, but I really enjoyed it. I hope you all do as well!

“Hey, you. Good morning,” Kurt greets softly as Blaine stirs next to him. “Sleep well?”

Blaine doesn’t even open his eyes as he snuggles closer to Kurt, nuzzling into his chest. “Yeah. Feels weird to be back in this bed.”

Kurt hums in agreement, stroking through his new husband’s sleep-mussed hair. Blaine’s not wrong; when they decided to stay with Burt and Carole during the week between their spontaneous wedding and their honeymoon, Kurt hadn’t fully factored in the nostalgia factor at being back in his room as a couple.

“I love you,” Kurt murmurs after a few moments of silence, and Blaine merely clutches him closer. 

“I love you too.”

Kurt frowns. He knows Blaine, and he knows that tone of voice. It’s nerves bordering on tears, and it’s the last thing Kurt expected to hear in the blissful time they spend alone in bed each morning.

“Blaine? Are you okay?”

Blaine nods against his chest, but Kurt knows better, waiting for him to respond.

“I need to tell my dad we got married,” he whispers, voice thick. “I told Mom and Cooper not to, because it feels like something I need to do. But I’m kind of dreading it now.”

“You don’t need to do it right away,” Kurt suggests. “Maybe after our honeymoon —“

“I can’t do that to my mom,” Blaine turns his head and blinks up at Kurt for the first time all morning, eyes welled up with emotion. “She lives with him, and you know how she gets. Keeping that from him would kill her.”

Kurt maintains his steady pace through Blaine’s hair as he replies. “Okay. So you want to tell him today?”

He nods. “I think so. I need to get it off my chest.”

“I can come with you, if you’d like.”

“No, no,” Blaine shakes his head. “I need to be the one to do it. Alone. I’m sorry.”

“No apology necessary,” Kurt retorts gently. “I understand completely. And I promise, no matter his reaction, I’ll be waiting here with open arms for you when you get back.”

Blaine smiles, sniffling a little. “Thank you. I love you so much.”

“I love you more,” Kurt insists. “I should also add that if you don’t care about them knowing, I’m sure my dad and Carole would also be here with so much love to give you when you get back.”

“I don’t mind at all. We’re family,” Blaine replies with a small smile. “God, two days in a row I wake up to my gorgeous husband and the first thing I do is decide I desperately need to talk to my family members. What is wrong with me?”

Kurt laughs, and Blaine rolls off of Kurt to face him with a bright grin. Pressing a fleeting kiss to his husband’s lips, Kurt sighs happily. “Nothing’s wrong with you. It’s your family, Blaine. We have the rest of our lives to wake up together.”

“We do, don’t we?” Blaine beams, unable to resist pulling Kurt into a longer, slower kiss.

“Until the end of time,” Kurt agrees.

******

Blaine puts his car into park, exhaling loudly as he sits back in his seat, attempting to collect himself before he walks into the house that is so familiar and yet so distant. Looking out at his front door just makes him more nervous, so he instead watches as he twists his wedding ring rhythmically, feeling the grounding sensation of the weight of the ring on his finger. He knows he needed to come here alone, but it’s immeasurably comfortable to have a piece of Kurt with him at all times.

Blaine had texted both of his parents that he was coming over, but only his mom had responded. She had obviously been waiting for him, because when he finally works up the courage to approach the front door, she opens it before he can even ring the doorbell. Blaine has a feeling that she heard him pull into the driveway at least five minutes prior due to the fleeting look of sympathy that passes over her features as she welcomes him in.

Blaine’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he swipes it open after he’s hugged his mom and headed in the direction of his father’s study.

 **Kurt** : Courage ❤️

Blaine’s chest clenches warmly, and he slips his phone into his back pocket, the nervous edge he feels softening slightly.

He barely knocks on the study door twice before his dad calls for him to come in. He’s sat behind his massive mahogany desk in a shirt and tie, never one to sacrifice business for comfort even when working from home. Like everything else in the few minutes Blaine’s been back at his childhood home, it feels familiar and yet so, so cold.

“Hi, Dad,” he begins, and Tom nods towards the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

“How are you, Blaine?”

“I’m good — great actually,” he laughs slightly, glancing down at his tightly clasped hands. “Dad, I came here for a reason. There’s something I need to tell you.”

Blaine meets his father’s eyes, and Tom merely nods as a means for him to continue.

“I — Kurt and I — we got married,” he admits, forcing himself to keep his chin high and shoulders squared. “Two days ago. We were at Britt and Santana’s wedding, and they convinced us to do the same.”

“You got married?” Tom repeats, surprise evident in his voice, but his eyes scarily unreadable. “To Kurt? I thought you had called off the engagement.”

“Well, we got back together about a week before the wedding,” Blaine explains. “And I wouldn’t want to marry anyone else. He was always it for me.”

Tom nods again, stiffly. “Well. At least your mother got to see it. She would have been very upset if she wasn’t there.”

“I thought the same thing, sir.”

Blaine watches his father carefully, waiting for him to speak again. Suddenly, Tom’s shoulders fall and he sighs heavily, looking across the desk at Blaine with more care in his eyes than he’d seen in years. In fact, the last time he saw his father look at him like this was when he first woke up in the hospital after the boys had beaten him up after the dance, his dad tearfully declaring that they needed to get Blaine to a new school, unaware that his son had fully awoken yet.

It startles Blaine in a way that brings unshed tears to his eyes. “Dad?”

“You’re married,” his father says again, his voice shaking ever-so-slightly. “I guess this means I have something to tell you, too.”

“What?” Blaine asks, and even his wildest dreams could not have predicted the response he’s currently receiving, let alone what he’s about to hear.

“Your mother and I,” he begins carefully. “We set something up for you when you were very young — you and Cooper both. We’ve been contributing to it ever since.”

Blaine furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “What are you talking about?” 

“A trust fund,” Tom replies. “Set to be released when you get married, or when you turn thirty. We decided to set the age of release at thirty so you and Cooper would learn how to get on your feet by yourselves first.”

Blaine’s jaw drops, and a million thoughts and emotions begin a sickeningly fast spiral through his mind. “What — why didn’t you tell us?”

“Like I said, I wanted you and Cooper to find your ways without help.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine shakes his head. “This can’t be real.”

“Blaine,” Tom levels a look at his son, warmer than Blaine’s seen in years. “I know this is a lot to take in, but the rules still stand. You’re married now, so it’s yours.”

“You said you’ve been adding to it consistently?” Blaine clarifies softly, and Tom nods.

“The most recent payment was added from my paycheck last week, actually.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine murmurs. “Oh my god.”

“Your mother and I want what’s best for you. Always,” Tom states, and Blaine can’t help the tiny sob that escapes him at that.

“Thank you,” he manages, fighting back the tears that threaten to spill over. “But I don’t know what I’m going to do with a trust fund, oh my god —“

“Save it,” Tom suggests. “Use some to move into a nicer apartment in New York when you inevitably move back, and save the rest for a rainy day. It’s a huge responsibility, Blaine, and I know it’s quite a shock. But I’m confident that you can handle it.”

“Dad, I don’t know what to say,” Blaine starts, and Tom shakes his head.

“I understand. I’ll work out everything with the bank and send you the information. I imagine we can have everything in place early next week.”

“Oh, uh, I’ll be on my honeymoon,” Blaine responds, cringing at the blank expression that paints itself onto his dad’s face. “Kurt and I agreed to kind of shut out the outside world while we’re there, so I probably won’t be very reachable.”

“Oh,” Tom pauses. “I see. Well, just let me know when you get back. I’ll try to work everything out while you’re away.”

“I will. Thanks, Dad. Seriously,” Blaine stands from his chair, knowing his dad and knowing that the conversation is quickly ending, yet feeling more hopeful than he has in years.

“Of course, Blaine.”

Blaine stops with his hand on the doorknob, glancing back at his father when he hears him clear his throat loudly.

“And, uh — congratulations, son.”

Blaine swallows around the lump in his throat. “Thanks, Dad.”

Blaine’s mom is waiting for him as soon as he exits the study, and he barely keeps in together as she hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek, sending him on his way with well-wishes for Kurt, Burt, and Carole. 

He makes it into the car and out of the driveway before the tears start, but he can’t stop the heaving sobs as he finally breaks down completely. Knowing that his father had been actively thinking about him and caring for him, despite it being in the most distant, materialistic of ways, for all the years that Blaine genuinely believed his father hated him... it’s all too much. And seeing the cracks in his father’s stony facade begin to show firsthand? It fills Blaine with an overwhelming concoction of relief, hurt, and hope, like the very beginnings of a deep wound beginning to heal.

Blaine’s in autopilot as he drives back to the Hudson-Hummels, the twisting in his stomach as he pulls into the driveway a stark contrast from how he felt arriving at his own family home. He barely even wipes at his face before heading inside, knowing there will be no surprises, no heartbreakingly conflicted looks, and no doubts about him or about love.

Sure enough, as soon as he shuts the door behind him, Kurt’s already at his side, gathering him in his arms so he can cry into his shoulder, gripping the back of his husband’s shirt like a lifeline.

Rubbing a hand up and down Blaine’s back, Kurt embraces him tightly until his shoulders stop shaking, and he reaches in his pocket for the tissues he’d stashed earlier, just in case. 

“Here,” he offers, holding one out to Blaine, who accepts it gratefully. “We don’t have to talk about it right now, but I’m here whenever you need to.”

“No, I’m okay to talk about it now,” Blaine replies, blowing his nose again. “It’s just... it was so unexpected, Kurt. He — he didn’t say much about us getting married, but he congratulated me.”

Kurt raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh my god. That’s a lot.”

Blaine nods, blinking the last few tears out of his eyes. “He’s still so far from even acting like a real father who cares, but god, I almost broke down right in his office when he said that. It’s like... there’s hope, you know? I don’t expect him to change quickly, but just knowing that he could change? It’s like my feet have been swept out from under me.”

“I will be with you every step of the way,” Kurt promises. “I’ll be there to catch you whenever he makes the ground feel like it no longer exists in the good and bad ways. I understand.”

“And so will we,” Burt remarks, opening his arms wide for his son-in-law. “It goes without saying, Blaine, but you and Kurt getting married is only a formality for us. You’ve always been family. From the very beginning.”

Blaine gives Burt a watery smile as he moves from his hug to Carole’s. “Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“You deserve it, kid,” Burt comments. “We love you, and we’re so proud of you.”

“What you did today was so incredibly brave, Blaine,” Carole says gently, and Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine’s waist and pulls his husband close. “And no matter what happens in the future, we’re always here for you.”

“Thank you,” he replies, letting out a watery laugh. “I love you both, too.”

Blaine pauses for a moment, then glances to Kurt. “Um, could we talk upstairs for a minute?”

“Yeah, of course,” Kurt agrees, and Burt and Carole wordlessly return to the living room as the two husbands make their way back to Kurt’s old bedroom.

Blaine shuts the door behind them, sighing loudly. “So. There’s something else I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Kurt almost looks concerned, and Blaine can’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of it all.

“My parents, well, they started trust funds for both Cooper and I to open when we got married or turned thirty, whichever came first.”

Kurt’s stares back at him blankly. “Excuse me?”

Blaine nods. “That was my reaction, too! But Dad just explained that they didn’t tell us because they wanted us to learn how to survive on our own first, but they’ve been contributing to it consistently ever since I was little. And it’s ours now.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt breathes. “Oh my god. How much money are we talking, exactly?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Blaine answers. “We’ll apparently know after our honeymoon.”

“That’s... wow,” Kurt shakes his head incredulously. “Wow.”

Blaine moves to sit on the bed next to his husband. “Yeah. We both know that I don’t care about the money, but the thought behind it... the fact that he’s been actively caring for me in his own messed-up way for all these years when he barely acknowledged my existence?”

“It’s both a new weight and a relief, isn’t it?” Kurt asks softly, taking Blaine’s hand in his.

Blaine nods. “It’s not like he’s even trying to buy my love — and I’m so far from forgiving him, not that he even wants to be forgiven yet, but still.”

“He’s your dad. Even the tiniest hint of hope that he could change is monumental,” Kurt says. “It’s okay for you to need to process everything.”

Leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder, Blaine curls in close to him. “I know it’s going to be a process. But I can’t help but feel that something might be beginning with my Dad.”

Kurt turns to press a kiss to the top of his husband’s head. “It definitely sounds like it.”

They lapse into a comfortable silence, and Blaine feels more relaxed than he’s felt all day, grounded by Kurt’s presence against him.

“I’ve been thinking about what we should do with the money,” Blaine murmurs a few minutes later, not picking his head up off of Kurt’s shoulder. “First priority is finding a place to stay in Lima for when we get back from our honeymoon, because even though I adore your parents, we need a place of our own.”

Kurt chuckles. “I agree with you wholeheartedly.”

“And then we could look for a nice place to live when we go back to New York. Somewhere between NYADA and NYU, maybe with two bedrooms, so people can come up and visit without having to sleep on the couch.”

“Mm, and a decent kitchen,” Kurt adds, and Blaine beams.

“Absolutely. And we’ll use it to pay off any of our school expenses, and you won’t have to go back to work at the diner if you don’t want to —“

“Blaine, it’s your money,” Kurt states gently. “I get wanting to use it to find a nicer place to live, but beyond that, don’t spend it on me.”

“I want to,” Blaine replies earnestly, picking his head up and looking at Kurt with that expression that bares the deepest parts of his soul. “I mean, it’s not my money. It’s ours.”

“Blaine —“

“We’re not going to spend it all at once or even live in luxury, Kurt,” Blaine explains. “You and I both know that we don’t want that. I’m just saying that this could be an opportunity for both of us to have a little more freedom to explore. Take unpaid internships, follow passions, focus on school without having to worry about taking four closing shifts a week... that’s not being irresponsible.”

“Besides,” he continues, smiling gently. “The rest can be a nest egg. We’ll save it for our future kids’ college funds, for an investment in a future project we want to pursue, like composing a musical or buying supplies for a clothing line. We’ll decide together when the time comes.”

“Blaine Anderson-Hummel, have I told you recently how much I love you?” Kurt sighs. “You have the biggest heart I know. You’re beautiful.”

“I feel the same way about you,” Blaine murmurs, and Kurt draws him into a sweet kiss, holding him close. 

“Well, we’re just a couple of saps,” Blaine teases when they break apart, and Kurt grins.

“We’re newlyweds; it’s to be expected.”

“I hope we never stop being this sappy,” Blaine comments. “I want our future children to be disgusted by how in love we are.”

“They will be,” Kurt agrees. “Are you hungry? I think my parents are making lunch.”

“Yeah. Just give me one more minute alone with you.”

Kurt happily embraces his husband as he tugs him close again. “We don’t have to go downstairs. We can get lunch later.”

Blaine shakes his head. “No, I just can’t wait for our honeymoon. We could literally stay in bed all day.”

Kurt hums contentedly. “We could.”

Blaine sighs, detaching himself from Kurt and standing from the bed, holding out his hand for him to take. “Let’s go eat lunch before we indulge too much. Burt and Carole would never see us again.”

“They’d understand.”

“Lunch, Kurt. My stomach is growling.”

“Fine, but only because I love you.”

“I’ll take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for always reading and supporting me! I hope you enjoyed another Tom Anderson fic; I plan to explore his character even more in the future!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine
> 
> Stay safe, everyone! Much love <3


End file.
